


Warriors (in love)

by hiya_emblem (hiya_girlie)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, ashe is a nervous bby, hilda being a sweetheart, lowkey wingman sylvain, oblivious!ashe, route ambigious, sauna time lads, this is entirely self indulgent, where my hildashe shippers at?, why dont they have supports??? im mad, written during corona quarantine lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiya_girlie/pseuds/hiya_emblem
Summary: Ashe decides to switch his focus from his archery training to axes, and with Hilda’s help he just might pass his Warrior certification.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Background Sylvain Jose Gautier/Leonie Pinelli
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Warriors (in love)

Ashe fired once, twice, three times in smooth succession, watching as the arrows slammed into the target, all inside the red bull’s eye and within millimeters of each other. The noise drew the attention of the other people in the training grounds. Annette and Lysithea stopped their magic dueling and waved to him, and from across the grounds Dimitri paused his lance work and called out congratulations. 

“Excellent work, Ashe,” Byleth said, making a note on her clipboard. “Your archery is fantastic. I’m sure you’ll be able to pass the Sniper certification this week.”

Ashe beamed. “Thanks, Professor! I’ve been working really hard.”

She put a hand on his shoulder. “And it’s paid off.”

“But about the certification…” Ashe scratched his neck. “I was actually wondering if I could switch and focus more on my axe training to become a Warrior.”

Byleth tapped her chin thoughtfully. “If so, you’d have to put off taking the certification test for a few weeks while you put extra effort into axe training. Is that alright?”

He nodded eagerly. “Sounds great! And don’t worry, Professor, I’m up for the challenge.”

“I know you are,” she said with a smile. “I’ll see if there are any extra practice time slots available so I can give you extra tutoring.”

“Thank you so much, Professor!” He matched her smile with his own wide grin. 

“Alright then, looks like it’s settled.” The arrival of Felix drew Byleth’s attention. “Looks like Felix is here. I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, see you, Professor.” Ashe bowed to her quickly then went to put his practice bow away. 

Truth was, he had actually been excited to take the Sniper certification. His archery was top notch compared to his classmates, since he’d been working at it so diligently, and he thought becoming a Sniper would give him more versatility in battle. He still wanted to take the Sniper test, but right now the Warrior exam seemed more important. 

He left the training grounds and headed to the saunas to shower. His arms were aching from the weight of his bow and hot water would do wonders to loosen his other stiff muscles. 

Sylvain was leaving the sauna with Leonie, the two arguing about who was ranked better among their classmates in riding. Ashe had recently started riding lessons alongside Marianne and Dimitri, and when he saw how easily Sylvain and Leonie worked with the horses and adjusted to their movements, he felt so clumsy. If neither of them had the top spot, it most likely went to Ingrid, who was also a natural on horseback. Ashe envied their skill but figured that with extra training he could catch up. Unfortunately, all of his extra lessons with the professor had gone to archery and his horseback riding had fallen behind significantly, and now with his training switching to axes, he might never reach their skill level. But rankings aside, he was surprised to see them together. He thought Leonie couldn’t stand Sylvain. 

“Hey, Ashe,” Leonie called. Her orange hair was still damp from the steam. “On your way to the sauna?”

“I saw Hilda headed there earlier,” Sylvain said with a wink. “She might still be in there.”

Ashe tried to ignore the subtle tease in Sylvain’s words. “I just got done with practice and figured the sauna would be a good place to unwind.”

“Well, have fun,” Leonie said, giving him a smile. “Sylvain and I were just on our way to the dining hall. He lost a bet and now owes me his desserts for a week.”

“Hey, between you and me,” Sylvain said, putting an arm around Ashe’s shoulder, “I lost the bet on purpose.”

Leonie rolled her eyes and left, Sylvain strolling beside her. Ashe swore he saw Sylvain slip an arm around Leonie’s waist. An odd couple, to say the least, but it wasn’t like he and Hilda were any less odd. 

Not that they were a couple! They just hung out a lot, went on walks together, ate in the dining hall together, sometimes stayed up late talking and accidentally fell asleep together…

Well… maybe they were. But did Hilda really feel the same way as he did? He was pretty sure he was in love with her, he adored her completely and the time they spent together was treasure greater than gold. But it seemed like she saw him as more of a friend, which was fine of course, he couldn’t force her to return his feelings, but it sure made it hard for him. 

Ashe opened the door to the sauna and went to his gender’s designated undressing area and changed into sauna clothes. Even though the saunas weren’t separated by gender, he was relieved that at least it wasn’t one of those nude saunas he’d heard about. That would be uncomfortable beyond imagination. 

He stepped into the steam room and gave his eyes a moment to adjust. If his nose had been stuffed before, it was clearer than a blue sky now. 

“Ashe! Over here!”

He found Hilda sitting by herself, her pink hair out of its usual twintails and hanging down her back. Her cheeks were flushed from the heat and water droplets clung to her skin for dear life. She patted the empty space next to her and he sat down beside her. 

“How was training?” She asked, quick to slip her hand in his. Her fingers were warm and clammy from the steam.

“I decided I want to switch my focus from archery to axes,” he said with a smile. 

She giggled. “Any particular reason why?” She teased. 

He blushed. “Well, I saw how amazing you were in that last battle, like a goddess of war, and I was really inspired.” His blush deepened. “Plus, I hoped you could help me, if you want to, that is.”

Hilda smiled, making his heart skip a beat. “I’m busy the rest of today, but I might be able to fit you in tomorrow, before dinner?”

“I’d like that a lot!”

“It’s a date.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek, more smile than kiss. Casual affection came so naturally to her, it was a wonder his heart could handle it all. 

~~~

“Put more of your body weight into the movement,” Hilda instructed. With her own axe, the fearsome Relic Freikugel, she swung viciously at the dummy, throwing her whole body into the movement. It terrified Ashe how she could go from dainty little noble to devastating force of destruction when she wanted to. 

A blinding light shone around her, the telltale sign of an active Crest. She tore clean through the dummy, sending a spray of patched fabric and straw into the air. She took a step back to eye the carnage with a satisfied look. A piece of fabric stuck to Freikugel’s spokes. 

“I’ll get a new dummy,” she said, setting Freikugel down. “You start going through the motions.”

He tried mimicking her heavy motions, the axe awkward in his hands. He used to be proficient with the axe, but he’d stopped practicing with it in favor of the lance, which he became adept at quickly. Now he regretted learning lancing; his axe skills would need serious improvement before he was ready for the Warrior certification. 

Hilda returned, hauling a wooden dummy like it weighed nothing. Ashe tried not to stare. She hid her impressive muscle well. 

“Your stance is a little off,” she said gently. She put her hands on his waist and adjusted him slightly. “And be sure you really lean into the strike. It works best that way.”

He tried again, burying his axe deep into the wood in the dummy’s chest. She nodded.

“That’s much better! Wow, Ashe, you’re really good!”

He blushed, struggling for a moment to get the axe out of the dummy until she gave it a solid tug. “I’m just a quick learner, that’s all. It helps to have a good teacher,” he added with a toothy grin. 

Hilda returned the smile. “Aw, you’re sweet. It feels nice to help someone. I used to hate it, but I guess it isn’t so bad now.”

“I appreciate all your help,” Ashe said. “With your help, I’m sure to pass the certification!”

“Nah, you don’t need my help to do that. You’re a hard worker, Ashe, and when you set your mind to something, you get it done, with or without anyone else’s help.”

“Thanks, Hilda.” He blushed. “That means a lot to me.”

“Well, it’s almost dinner,” she said after a moment. “How about we clean up and eat together?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They cleaned up the broken dummy and left the training grounds hand in hand. 

~~~

“Hilda,” Ashe started nervously, suddenly feeling very shy. “I was wondering…”

Hilda kicked off her boots and scooted next to him on the bed. They’d gone out to the town after Ashe passed his Warrior certification and had returned minutes ago. She’d dragged him to her room, never letting go of his hand.

“Something bothering you?” She asked sweetly, resting her head against his shoulder. 

“Well, I… we’ve been… oh, how do I say this…” he stumbled over his words, blushing furiously at his clumsiness. “Well, I really like you, Hilda, and I just- I want to know if you feel the same way about me.”

His heart pounded in his chest and when she was quiet he worried he’d offended her. A giggle pierced the silence, startling him. 

“Ashe, you’re so dumb,” Hilda said, barely containing her laughter. “Of course I like you too!”

He paused. “Oh, I- I had no idea…”

She reached up and cupped his face, drawing him close. Her eyes sparkled the way they did after battle, fierce but playful, like a cat. “Ashe, you are probably the densest boy in Fodlan. I can’t believe you were worried about me not liking you back!”

Her hands on his cheeks made him blush deeper, eliciting another giggle from her.

“I’m not a very affectionate person, you know,” she said, lightly tapping his nose. “So for me to be so open with you is an obvious sign I like you. I thought I was being so obvious! Besides, how much time have we spent together? I’m not the kind of girl to go on second dates, Ashe, but we’ve gone on dozens.”

“Those were dates?” He asked, his mouth hanging open slightly. 

She rolled her eyes, grinning. “You’re adorable, Ashe. Of course they were!” She poked his nose again. “You’re too cute.”

He didn’t know how to reply, so instead he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. “I feel a little silly, now,” he said.

She kissed his cheek, smiling wide. “Never change.”

He returned the smile, feeling better with his arms around her than he ever had before.

**Author's Note:**

> I was amazed by how many comments I got on Reading the Wrong Stories, thank you so much for your kind words! Hildashe started as a crack ship for me but it’s growing on me and I’m definitely gonna write more of them in the future.
> 
> Hope you all are staying safe during the coronavirus, I’m enjoying my time off school and finally writing, lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading and don’t forget to wash your hands!


End file.
